Je n'ai survécu que pour mieux mourir
by Isadriel
Summary: Susan s'est détournée de Narnia il y a longtemps et est désormais la seule de la famille Pevensie à avoir survécu au déraillement du train. Mais quelque part dans son cœur, enfoui au fond des âges, l'écho d'une voix subsiste : Caspian.
1. Note de l'Auteur

**Je n'ai survécu que ****pour mieux mourir**

**Disclaimers :**

Clive Staples Lewis, _The Chronicles of Narnia _(_Le Monde de Narnia_), 1950-1956

Andrew Adamson, _The Chronicles of Narnia : Prince Caspian _(_Le Monde de Narnia : Le Prince Caspian_), 2008

**Résumé :**

Susan s'est détournée de Narnia il y a longtemps et est désormais la seule de la famille Pevensie à avoir survécu au déraillement du train. Mais quelque part dans son cœur, enfoui au fond des âges, l'écho d'une voix subsiste : Caspian.

**Pairing :**

Susan-Caspian

**Ratings : **

M (NC 17) : Présence de scènes à caractère érotique explicite.

**Univers : **

Livres & Film

La romance prenant pied sur le film Disney, les actions traitant de la rencontre de Susan et du prince Caspian en seront directement inspirées. Pour les éléments décrits en dehors du tome 2 des aventures de Narnia, ils se fondent directement sur les écrits de C.S. Lewis et sur ma propre imagination.

ooo


	2. Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle

ooo

**Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle**

Susan crispa ses mains blanches sur le rebord du lavabo de marbre, les larmes salées coulant sur ses joues pâles, y laissant d'épais sillons noirs, tandis que ses yeux bleus regardaient sans le voir, dans le miroir, le reflet de son visage défait.

Cela ne pouvait être possible, cela ne pouvait être arrivé.

Elle était _seule_. Pour la première fois. Et sans doute pour le reste de sa vie. Elle les avait perdus. Ils n'étaient plus là.

Un sanglot monta, irrépressible, dans sa gorge serrée. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle inspira profondément.

ooo

- Mademoiselle Pevensie ?

- Oui ?

Susan considéra d'un air intrigué les deux policiers en uniforme qui se tenaient sur le pas de son appartement londonien, espérant à la fois que son maquillage encore inachevé ne la ridiculisait pas trop, et que l'arrivée inattendue – et infortunée – des deux représentants de l'ordre ne la mettrait pas en retard pour son rendez-vous du soir avec Andrew. Que voulaient donc ces hommes ?

- Pourrions-nous entrer, mademoiselle ? demanda l'un d'eux avec courtoisie.

- Je...

Susan humecta ses lèvres.

- Bien... bien sûr.

Elle ouvrit plus largement la porte et s'écarta pour les laisser passer, s'efforçant de cacher les plis disgracieux de sa jupe froissée.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? s'informa-t-elle poliment, décidée à régler cette affaire au plus vite avant l'arrivée d'Andrew.

Elle vit les deux agents échanger un regard à peine perceptible avant que le plus vieux d'entre eux ne prenne la parole.

- Vous êtes bien Susan Pevensie ?

- Oui.

- La sœur de Peter, Edmund et Lucy Pevensie ?

- Oui.

- Vos parents s'appellent bien Helen et Henry ?

- Oui, répéta Susan pour la troisième fois, un mauvais pressentiment faisant frissonner sa peau.

Il y eut un bref silence et l'inquiétude que la jeune fille sentait poindre la submergea soudain.

- Allez-vous donc me dire ce qui... ?

D'un geste doux, l'un des policiers lui prit le poignet et la força à s'asseoir sur l'une des élégantes chaises de son salon.

- Mademoiselle Pevensie, je suis au regret de vous dire que vos parents, vos deux frères et votre petite sœur sont décédés cette après-midi, de même que votre cousin Eustache, lorsque le train de Bristol a déraillé...

Susan cligna ses yeux bleus. Quelque part en-dessous de cette carapace de glace sous laquelle elle vivait depuis longtemps, elle eut l'impression qu'une créature lancée au galop la heurtait de plein fouet. A moins que ce ne fût un train ?

- Je... Non... Quoi ?

C'était impossible. Il n'avait pas pu se produire une chose pareille. Elle avait vu Lucy seulement trois jours auparavant, avait parlé avec elle de cette visite qu'elle et ses frères devaient faire au professeur Digory Kirke et à Polly Plummer dans le courant de la semaine.

La voix de la raison, de la logique, hurlait à Susan de ne pas croire ce que l'homme assis en face d'elle lui disait avec tant de cette compassion qui la faisait vomir. C'était rigoureusement illogique. Elle l'aurait su, n'est-ce pas ? Si quelque chose était arrivé à ses frères et sœur, elle en aurait eu conscience. Elle, toute de sensibilité et de prudence, aurait eu cet abject pressentiment d'une catastrophe imminente et les aurait prévenus. Elle les aurait sauvés ! Et ses parents... Et Eustache...

- Je...

- Mademoiselle Pevensie, vous vous sentez bien ? demanda le second agent avec sollicitude.

Affolé par sa pâleur, il s'empressa d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau qu'elle but non sans difficulté. Ses mains tremblaient d'une telle force qu'elle avait les plus grandes peines à ne pas renverser sur ses vêtements l'eau qui clapotait contre le cristal.

- Je vais très bien, assura-t-elle d'une voix blanche, qui tremblait un peu.

Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, espérant que les policiers auraient disparu, mais ils étaient toujours là, la toisant d'un air inquiet, sous son regard bleu et perdu. Dans un tintement, Susan reposa son verre sur la table et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs pour dégager son front. Elle releva le menton.

- Je me porte à merveille, souffla-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle eut une brève hésitation.

- Voudriez-vous bien me laisser, messieurs ? pria-t-elle d'un timbre qui avait repris sa dureté de façade.

Elle vit les deux hommes, à leur tour indécis, se consulter du regard.

- S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, mademoiselle.

Elle les remercia d'un signe de tête, sans se soucier ne serait-ce que de les raccompagner à la porte. Elle entendit avec soulagement le panneau de bois se refermer.

La façade de glace se brisa. Elle les avait tous perdus. Elle avait _tout _perdu.

« Lucy courait dans les jardins de Cair Paravel avec Edmund et Peter, riant aux éclats, respirant avec bonheur le parfum tant aimé du verger, croisant avec bonheur le regard des nymphes et des faunes qui festoyaient sur les branches basses et regardaient avec bienveillance leur Reine, Lucy la Vaillante.

Dans l'ombre d'un olivier, Susan se cachait, espionnant le bonheur de ses frères et de sa sœur dans ce Narnia qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Même eux n'étaient pas les frères et sœur qu'elle avait connu ne serait-ce que quelques jours plus tôt : ils étaient plus jeunes, des adolescents presque. Peter était le jeune homme de près de dix-sept ans qu'il était lorsqu'il avait abandonné, en même temps qu'elle, le Narnia de jadis à Caspian – son cœur se serra à cette pensée –, et Edmund et Lucy avaient les mêmes traits que lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de leur épopée à bord du _Passeur d'Aurore_.

Mais le plus étrange, c'était que personne ne semblait s'apercevoir de sa présence, pas même lorsqu'elle s'avança d'un pas hésitant en pleine lumière, tentant de reconnaître un paysage qu'elle connaissait bien, mais qui, d'une certaine manière, était rigoureusement différent.

- Lucy ! appela-t-elle, mais sa sœur, pas plus qu'Edmund ou Peter, ne sembla pas l'entendre.

Au contraire, Lucy continua à courir le long des arbres, jusqu'à se heurter à un jeune homme qui tituba tout en la retenant. Susan, qui s'apprêtait à la poursuivre, s'arrêta brusquement. Son cœur, déjà étreint de douleur de constater qu'elle était invisible aux yeux de ses Peter, Lucy et Edmund, se déchira dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle croisa le regard noisette et chaleureux qui ne pouvait la voir.

- Caspian... chuchota-t-elle, atterrée.

Elle n'aurait pas eu conscience d'avoir encore un cœur si celui-ci n'avait pas bondi douloureusement contre ses côtes à chaque note du rire de Caspian le Navigateur. Il n'avait absolument pas changé, pas une ride ne venait agresser son visage. Rien n'aurait pu indiquer qu'à Narnia, des dizaines d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre.

- Caspian...

Elle n'entendit pas le pas feutré derrière elle, et ne perçut la présence du Grand Lion dans son dos que lorsqu'il émit un feulement.

- Il est inutile d'appeler, Susan. Nul d'entre eux ne t'entendra.

Le ton était triste, comme l'était la lueur dans les yeux en amande, sous la crinière foisonnante.

- Je... Pourquoi ?

Dans cet unique mot, Aslan discerna le désespoir et soupira.

- Ce que tu vois, Susan, est le vrai Narnia, celui où l'on ne peut entrer que lorsqu'on a définitivement quitté son autre monde. Tu _appartiens _à ton pays-ombre, mon enfant, depuis que tu as tourné le dos à l'ancien Narnia. Ici, tu n'existes pas et ils ne peuvent te voir...

- Alors... alors je ne pourrai jamais revenir ici ?

Aslan ne répondit pas.

- Aslan ? demanda Susan.

Détachant son regard de Caspian et de ses frères, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour constater que le Grand Lion avait disparu.

- Aslan ? insista-t-elle.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Susan se retourna et vit le regard bleu de Peter qui furetait non loin de l'endroit où elle se tenait.

- Peter ? lança Lucy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'avais cru... voir quelqu'un...

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Edmund s'approcha de son frère et de sa sœur, qui tous deux à présent scrutaient le bosquet d'arbres. Susan s'avança.

- Je... Oui, moi aussi, je crois qu'il y a... quelque chose... qui bouge, par là, dit Edmund.

D'un vague geste de la main, son jeune frère désigna la silhouette de Susan.

- Edmund ! Peter ! cria-t-elle en s'élançant vers eux.

Lucy fronça son nez.

- Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose ? Comme un... un souffle de vent ?

- Il n'y a pas de vent, Lucy, dit Caspian d'un ton doux.

A présent, tous les quatre tentaient du regard de percer le voile qui les séparait de leur étrange visiteur.

- Caspian...

La voix de Susan n'était plus qu'un murmure, mais la commissure des lèvres du jeune homme tressaillit et son regard s'assombrit.

- Quelqu'un de la Vraie Angleterre, peut-être ? suggéra Lucy en se souvenant du monde qui bordait le Vrai Narnia et où vivaient désormais leurs parents.

Le Telmarin hocha doucement la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Je ne crois pas, corrigea-t-il. J'aurais dit...

- Que croyez-vous, Caspian ? demanda Peter, de ce ton impérieux que Susan connaissait bien, celui du Grand Roi de Narnia, Peter le Magnifique.

- Eh bien, j'aurais cru... que c'était plutôt quelqu'un de la _Vieille _Angleterre...

Le cœur de Susan enfla brusquement et elle s'approcha du petit groupe jusqu'à presque pouvoir les toucher, mais une ultime barrière subsistait, qu'elle ne pouvait franchir pour leur tendre la main.

- Que dis-tu, Caspian ? s'étonna Edmund. Personne de la Vieille Angleterre ne peut pénétrer dans le Vrai Narnia.

Les sourcils de Caspian se froncèrent légèrement.

- Peut-être... une personne... qui est venue dans l'Ancien Narnia ?

L'espace d'un instant, Susan eut l'impression que, par-delà le voile qui les séparait, le regard ténébreux de Caspian croisait le sien.

- Susan ? »

ooo

Haletante, Susan se redressa sur ses oreillers. Son souffle était court, son beau visage trempé de sueur, et son cœur battait la chamade comme si elle avait _vraiment _couru dans le verger de Narnia, comme si elle avait vraiment revu ses frères et sa sœur défunts, comme si elle avait vraiment retrouvé Caspian ...

Mais c'était stupide, se morigéna-t-elle. Il n'y avait _pas _de Narnia, pas de vergers en fleur, pas de princes charmants autres que ceux qui peuplaient les contes de fée, pas de lions en dehors du zoo de Londres. Et, par-dessus tout, Peter, Lucy et Edmund étaient _morts_, partis pour toujours là où personne ne pourrait plus jamais leur adresser la parole.

Cette terrible prise de conscience lui fit à nouveau monter les larmes aux yeux et elle sortit de ses couvertures, qu'elle rejeta presque à terre. Son pied nu se posa sur la moquette de sa chambre, et elle l'en retira aussitôt, craignant d'avoir marché sur quelque chose qui n'y était pas la veille au soir, lorsqu'elle s'était désespérément traînée vers son lit.

Elle comprit que, dans son sommeil, elle avait fait tomber un cadre qui auparavant se trouvait sur sa table de chevet, et qui, à présent, gisait, brisé, sur le sol. Avec précaution, elle saisit la photo et la dégagea des débris de verre qui la recouvraient.

Le flot de souvenirs l'emporta aussitôt, lorsque son regard de glace se posa, embué de larmes, sur les visages de Peter, Lucy et Edmund, et le sien, rayonnants. Elle se rappelait parfaitement qu'ils l'avaient prise cet automne-là, après qu'ils furent de retour de leur second séjour de Narnia... Après qu'elle eut laissé, dans ce pays dont elle avait réussi à se convaincre que ce n'était que des jeux d'enfants, une partie de son âme, et surtout son cœur.

ooo


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le Prince Caspian

ooo

**Chapitre 2 : Le Prince Caspian**

Tout avait commencé à cet instant-là, à l'instant où Susan, courant à la recherche de Peter et Lucy, avait surgi du bosquet d'arbres à la suite d'Edmund, appelant son frère.

- Peter !

Le jeune homme qui faisait face à Peter Pevensie, incrédule, abaissa ses yeux noirs sur la garde de l'épée forgée à l'effigie d'Aslan et il releva le regard pour toiser le garçon blond et désarmé dont les yeux bleus vrillèrent les siens.

- Grand Roi Peter ? souffla-t-il.

Susan vit son frère acquiescer silencieusement.

- Je crois que vous nous avez appelés.

Caspian détailla attentivement le visage de son vis-à-vis.

- Oui, mais... Je vous imaginais plus âgés, dit-il de but en blanc.

Peter haussa un sourcil.

- Si vous préférez, nous pouvons revenir dans quelques années... proposa-t-il dans une ironie à peine voilée.

- Non ! protesta aussitôt Caspian. Non, c'est très bien... Vous n'êtes... pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais...

Ce disant, son regard sombre et magnétique se posa sur Susan qui déglutit avec difficulté. C'était la première fois que Caspian voyait une femme aussi belle. Les yeux de Susan la Douce, contrairement à la plupart des femmes de Telmar qui affichaient le plus souvent des iris marron, étaient d'un bleu lumineux qui rehaussait la majesté de son teint pâle et parfait, couleur d'albâtre, et contrastait merveilleusement avec sa chevelure aux boucles noires et denses. Et ses lèvres... les lèvres de la Reine Susan étaient de l'exacte nuance des roses qu'elle chérissait tant.

Très gênée, elle détourna brièvement le regard et eut un sourire un peu crispé.

ooo

Susan déglutit. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de chacun de ces précieux instants passés en la compagnie de celui qui deviendrait bientôt le Roi Caspian le Navigateur, dixième du nom. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont il avait guidé les quatre Rois et Reines dans le labyrinthe des tunnels sombres de la colline d'Aslan, et elle se souvenait de cette leçon d'archerie qu'elle avait voulu lui donner avant le raid sur le château de Miraz. Elle avait gardé en mémoire son odeur lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de lui peut-être un peu plus que nécessaire, et se rappelait comme si cela s'était passé hier la manière dont elle l'avait taquiné sur ses doutes quant à la capacité du Telmarin à atteindre sa cible.

- Non, pas une égratignure ! déplora Chasseur de Truffes en regardant la cible que les combattants narniens tentaient d'atteindre à l'aide de leur arc.

- Ce n'est rien, assura Susan d'un ton résigné. Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour...

A peine avait-elle eu le temps de prendre conscience de la stupidité de sa phrase que déjà les Narniens se tournaient vers elle.

- Combien de temps cela prit-il ? s'enquit un minotaure, préoccupé.

- Qu'est-ce que Rome ? questionna un faune, désarçonné.

- Ce... ce n'est qu'une phrase, marmonna la Reine, alors qu'un cri de Chasseur de Truffes lui faisait relever la tête.

- Eh !

Une flèche, surgie de nulle part, s'était profondément enfoncée dans l'épouvantail contre lequel tous s'entraînaient, atteignant presque le blaireau.

- Joli tir, souffla Susan pour elle-même. Qui d'entre vous... ?

- Bonjour, votre Majesté.

C'était Caspian qui venait de surgir derrière eux tous, vêtu de son armure telmarine, une arbalète à la main.

- J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'aide, dit-il avec un sourire.

- J'ai la situation bien en main, merci, trancha Susan, vexée.

Il sembla percevoir l'hostilité derrière sa phrase et se rembrunit légèrement.

- Je ne voulais pas être désobligeant, s'excusa-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser une mouche.

- Je suppose que vous pouvez faire mieux ?

Caspian sembla se retenir de hausser un sourcil. Son tir n'était-il pas parfait aux yeux de la Reine Susan ?

- Choisissez une cible, lui proposa-t-il.

La jeune fille hésita à peine.

- Vous voyez cette pomme de pin, là-bas ?

Le prince l'avisa d'un coup d'œil et sourit.

- Aucun problème.

Il leva son arbalète, mais la main fine de Susan se posa sur l'arme, la relevant légèrement.

- Celle-là, le corrigea-t-elle.

Caspian tourna son visage aux traits fins vers elle, prenant soudain conscience de leur brusque proximité. Il pouvait presque sentir le corps de Susan contre le sien, respirer son parfum de fleur.

- Vous êtes sûre que ce n'est pas un gland ? demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de cacher sa nervosité, son regard fixé sur la pomme de pin si lointaine qu'elle en paraissait minuscule.

Susan lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

- Trop loin pour vous ?

Piqué au vif, le jeune homme leva brutalement l'arbalète et le trait fusa, loupant de quelques centimètres la pomme de pin qui se balançait.

- Pas mal... apprécia Susan.

- Eh bien... déclara Caspian avec une fierté manifeste, j'ai été entraîné par les meilleurs hommes de l'armée telmarine.

- Si c'est le mieux qu'ils puissent faire, nous avons peut-être une chance, après tout, trancha Susan d'un ton moqueur, son sourire flottant toujours son ses lèvres.

Elle saisit son arc, le banda et décocha un trait qui décrivit une courbe parfaite et épingla sa cible sur le sol de la forêt.

Caspian, bien que blessé dans son orgueil, ne s'en était senti que plus attiré. La Reine de Narnia n'était vraiment pas une femme ordinaire.

Et peut-être... il hésitait presque à émettre cette présomption... peut-être ne lui était-elle pas totalement indifférente. En tout cas, elle avait pris par deux fois sa défense lorsqu'il s'était opposé au projet de Peter de prendre le château de Miraz, et avait plaidé en sa faveur lorsqu'il avait décidé de partir seul dans les entrailles de la forteresse à la recherche du professeur Cornelius, captif.

Bien sûr, Caspian ne savait rien de la peur qui avait saisi Susan la Douce lorsque le jeune Telmarin avait disparu dans les escaliers en colimaçon plongés dans le noir, ou lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris, avec Peter, dans la chambre de son oncle et de son épouse, l'épée à la main, tenant Miraz à sa merci.

- Caspian, cela n'arrangera rien, vraiment, dit Susan d'un ton ferme, maintenant sous l'œil de sa flèche la Dame Prunaprismia.

Caspian hésita. Il voulait le sang de son oncle, le sang du meurtrier de son père, le sang qu'il voyait couler de l'éraflure qui barrait déjà le cou de Miraz. La douceur de la proximité de Susan l'arrêta, tandis que le carreau tiré par sa tante lui transperçait le bras gauche. Il tomba sur une chaise et Susan, dont le trait avait échoué à atteindre Miraz, fut aussitôt auprès de lui.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, serra les dents et déglutit, avant de hocher la tête, et de se précipiter à leur suite dans la bataille.

Caspian ne savait rien non plus de l'éclair d'inquiétude qui oppressa les poumons de la Reine lorsque Peter concéda la retraite.

- Caspian ! cria-t-elle à Peter.

- Je vais le retrouver, haleta son frère tout en regardant sa sœur qui s'enfuyait sur le dos de Glenstorm.

Et surtout, il ne savait pas quelle colère, quelle déception elle avait ressenties lorsque lui et Peter avaient failli en venir aux mains, avaient presque croisé le fer après la débâcle de Beaversdam, choisissant le combat là où auraient dû régner les pleurs.

Cependant, le prince s'était senti mortifié lorsqu'il avait vu dans les yeux bleus ce sentiment indéchiffrable, après qu'il eut succombé à la tentation du pouvoir de la Sorcière Blanche, et une déchirure avait brûlé dans son cœur quand elle s'était détournée de lui.

Il était faible, et il l'avait déçue.

ooo

- Catastrophes et catapultes ! tempêta Trompillon. C'est ça, votre nouveau plan ? Envoyer une petite fille, dans la partie la plus sombre de la forêt, seule ?

Le nain fulminait mais Peter se montra intraitable.

- C'est notre dernière chance, dit-il, et bien que son ton ait été ferme, Caspian y perçut une certaine douceur, et, peut-être, de la culpabilité.

- Et elle ne sera pas seule.

Le regard de Caspian se posa sur Susan qui s'était redressée et ces derniers mots le plongèrent dans une totale affliction. L'étau de la peur, cette peur de la perdre, enserra brutalement son cœur.

C'est cette inquiétude qu'il tenta de juguler, peut-être d'apaiser lorsqu'il proposa aux deux sœurs de les confier à sa propre monture.

- Destrier est mon plus fidèle compagnon, expliqua-t-il alors que les Reines montaient sur son dos. Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains.

Du moins tentait-il de s'en convaincre.

- Entre de bons sabots, corrigea Lucy avec un petit rire, et Caspian, malgré lui, eut un pâle sourire.

Destrier s'agita, et Caspian aida Susan à passer le pied dans l'un des étriers. Il la sentit se raidir au contact de sa main sur l'os fin de sa cheville.

- Bonne chance, souffla-t-il, le regard fixé sur le visage de Susan.

- Merci, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

L'espace d'un instant, elle soutint son regard, puis le détourna. Il y eut un silence.

- Euh…

Caspian hésita, baissa les yeux vers sa ceinture dont il détacha quelque chose.

- Il est temps que je vous rende cet objet.

Et il tendit à Susan sa trompe magique. Celle-ci haussa les épaules, Destrier s'agita.

- Vous feriez mieux de la garder… au cas où vous auriez besoin de m'appeler.

Elle sourit tandis que Caspian la fixait d'un air interdit – et au combien adorable, songea Susan. Puis elle exerça sur les flancs de l'étalon une pression des genoux, et celui-ci s'enfuit au galop au cœur du réseau souterrain qui s'ouvrait sur la forêt.

Caspian entendit Lucy crier quelque chose à sa sœur, qui la rabroua, mais il ne put l'entendre. Tout ce à quoi il songeait à présent, c'était aux soldats telmarins en faction qui, à tout moment, pouvaient les repérer, les poursuivre, les tuer.

A présent, alors qu'il tournait comme un lion en cage autour de la table de pierre, il fixait d'un œil noir Peter, qui, à l'aide d'Edmund, se préparait pour la bataille. Peter, qui avait délibérément envoyé Susan au danger, sans aucune protection.

ooo

- Ils nous ont vues !

La voix de Lucy était paniquée, et Susan, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, aperçut une demi-douzaine de soldats telmarins montés à cheval qui les poursuivaient. Elle donna un coup sur les rênes pour inciter Destrier à galoper plus vite.

Elle comprit qu'elles ne sèmeraient pas leurs poursuivants et obligea le cheval à s'arrêter, descendant de la selle.

- Prends les rênes ! ordonna-t-elle à Lucy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta sa sœur.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Lucy, dit Susan avec douceur, mais finalement, tu vas devoir y aller toute seule.

Sans prêter attention à la détresse dans les yeux de sa sœur, elle donna une tape sur la croupe de Destrier qui repartit au trot à travers les arbres. Se retournant pour faire face aux assaillants qui ne tarderaient guère, à présent, Susan tira son arc et l'arma d'une flèche. Elle échangea un dernier regard avec Lucy qui s'éloigna, avant de se reconcentrer sur sa cible et de bander l'arme.

Ils surgirent entre les arbres, soulevant dans leur sillage des nuages de poussière. Cinq d'entre eux tombèrent sous ses traits acérés, mais le dernier était sur elle avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'avoir pris un nouveau trait. Il fondit sur elle, sa monture la heurtant de plein fouet et elle tomba brutalement sur le sol, son arc lui échappant des mains. Sonnée par le choc, elle distingua dans un brouillard le Telmarin qui faisait volter son cheval pour revenir vers elle, le vit lever son épée étincelante.

Ce serait sa dernière vision, songea Susan avec un pincement au cœur, mais elle ne parvint pas à fermer les yeux.

Une ombre envahit alors la scène. Susan entendit des martèlements de sabots sur le sol de la forêt, le cri sauvage d'un allier providentiel, le fracas d'une lame sur le tranchant de l'épée de son assaillant puis sur son armure, et enfin la chute d'un corps tandis qu'une monture s'enfuyait dans les bois.

Le cavalier se retourna sur sa selle, et d'une pression des talons contre les flancs du cheval qui le portait, s'avança vers elle. C'était Caspian.

- Vous auriez dû prendre la trompe, dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et, se relevant, attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait pour se hisser derrière lui, à l'arrière de la selle. Sa main gauche serrée autour de son arc, elle passa son bras droit autour de la taille du prince, qui lança à nouveau son cheval à travers les arbres.

Savourant le contact de Caspian contre elle, ce contact à la fois doux et rassurant, Susan n'en restait pas moins nerveuse et ses yeux bleus allaient de droite à gauche autour d'eux, à l'affût du moindre soldat telmarin. Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand Caspian imprima brusquement un virage à son cheval.

- Descendez, dit-il doucement.

Tous deux mirent pied à terre à proximité d'un bosquet d'arbres. Susan s'approcha d'un tronc pour se cacher d'éventuels ennemis.

- Vous avez vu un soldat telma… ?

Elle n'acheva jamais sa phrase. Caspian avait pressé le bout de ses doigts contre ses lèvres et la fixait intensément. Elle soutint le regard ardent sans ciller. L'espace d'un bref instant, ils ne bougèrent pas, puis, soudain, Susan vit le visage de Caspian s'approcher du sien. Elle sentit le doux contact de ses lèvres sur sa tempe, celui de ses doigts sur sa joue.

- Fermez les yeux, l'enjoignit-il à voix basse.

Sans réfléchir, elle s'exécuta, tremblante de sentir le souffle du jeune homme sur son visage. Pendant une seconde, elle crut qu'il ne se passerait rien puis, soudain, les lèvres de Caspian entrèrent en contact avec les siennes, contact doux, timide, aérien. Les doigts du prince remontèrent jusqu'à la nuque de Susan et y firent pression, de telle sorte que leurs visages se rapprochèrent encore. La Reine, sans réfléchir, entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres tandis que sa main redessinait les contours de la délicate mâchoire du prince, effleurait ses boucles noires.

Elle sentit le souffle de Caspian, sa langue qui s'insinuait lentement sa bouche pour toucher la sienne, et, soudain, elle le repoussa, sans brutalité certes, mais sans bienveillance non plus. Dans ses yeux, la confusion, l'inquiétude se mêlaient au regret et à l'envie.

- Non… murmura-t-elle. Il… y a une guerre en cours, Caspian, et…

Le prince releva le regard vers elle, et la Reine frissonna à la vue de la lueur qui y brillait.

- Alors, c'est le moment ou jamais, votre Majesté, chuchota-t-il.

Ces mots l'électrisèrent mais elle refusa de fléchir.

- Caspian… commença-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait dire, mais n'eut pas à se donner cette peine.

- Ecoutez-moi, l'interrompit le jeune homme, étreignant ses mains dans les siennes. Nous allons peut-être mourir, tout à l'heure, ma Reine, et je ne veux pas…

Il hésita.

- Et je ne veux pas mourir avec ce regret.

Susan se mordit la lèvre. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour se soustraire au regard magnétique du jeune Telmarin. Le désir de se réfugier dans les bras qui venaient de l'étreindre, celui de sentir à nouveau les lèvres de Caspian contre la sienne, le contact de son corps contre le sien, brûlait en elle comme une flamme, mais, quelque part au fond d'elle, un semblant de raison subsistait. La guerre, Miraz, Peter, Lucy, Edmund, Glenstorm, Trompillon, et tous les autres.

- Je… je ne peux pas, Caspian. Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle dans une plainte, mais d'un ton cette fois plus ferme, et lorsque ses yeux bleus se posèrent avec détermination sur le visage qu'elle aimait tant, Caspian battit en retraite.

A contrecœur, il s'écarta du corps contre lequel il s'était pressé, et, mal à l'aise, se plongea dans la contemplation du doux tapis d'herbe qui s'étendait sous ses pieds.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, votre Majesté. Pardonnez-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il tentait de calmer les battements irréguliers de mon cœur.

Il relâcha les mains de Susan qu'il avait serrées dans les siennes. Contre toute attente, la Reine, pourtant persuadée d'avoir pris la bonne décision, eut, alors qu'elle étudiait l'expression de désespoir peinte sur le visage du prince, un pincement au cœur, un pincement si aigu et si atroce qu'il aurait pu apparaître comme une déchirure. Ses doigts, soudain comme animés d'une vie propre, se refermèrent sur le poignet de Caspian qui, le rouge aux joues, esquissait un geste pour revenir vers Destrier.

- Restez, supplia-t-elle.

Sa voix s'éteignit. Caspian s'immobilisa à son contact et, à nouveau, tourna le regard vers elle. Mais cette fois, ce n'était plus un regard passionné, ni un regard blessé mais simplement empli d'incompréhension. Susan, elle non plus, ne comprenait pas ce qui avait motivé cette prière, cette supplication en totale contradiction avec ce que lui soufflait pourtant la voix de la raison.

- Restez, répéta-t-elle néanmoins, et, en entendant ce mot sortir à nouveau de sa propre bouche, elle comprit que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde.

Il acquiesça en silence, étudiant ses traits comme pour tenter de comprendre ce nouveau revirement de situation. Avec une brève hésitation, Susan leva ses doigts jusqu'au visage de Caspian, dégageant les mèches noires qui lui dérobaient son regard. Le souffle du prince se figea dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit l'index de la Reine Susan effleurer sa lèvre inférieure.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença-t-il, perdu.

Susan le fit taire d'un regard et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je suis en train de faire, lui souffla-t-elle avec douceur, et cet aveu enflamma le moindre des sens du prince.

Le bras de Caspian descendit le long du dos de Susan, se posa sur sa taille tandis qu'il la poussait contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans la nuque blanche, effleurèrent la jugulaire trépidante. Caspian savourait chaque flagrance de la peau de Susan, ce parfum floral et doux, sucré et piquant à la fois, faisant remonter sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais arrêter, cette fois, votre Altesse, avoua-t-il, la voix tendue.

- Mais personne ne vous demande de vous arrêter… chuchota Susan.

A nouveau, leurs lèvres se joignirent, se goûtèrent, se repoussèrent. Leurs mains s'étaient faites plus aventureuses, celles de Caspian explorant le corset de cuir renforcé d'acier d'un vert si sombre qu'il en semblait presque marron qui enserrait la taille et la poitrine de Susan, celles de la jeune fille agrippant les avant-bras qui l'étreignaient avec tant de passion. Elle se sentait comprimée entre l'arbre et le corps chaud de Caspian, emprisonné dans son armure telmarine, et n'aurait pour autant échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Elle voulait plus, tellement plus et la force qu'elle mit dans leur baiser était telle que nul ne pouvait s'y tromper quant à ses intentions, et surtout pas Caspian.

Dans son regard ténébreux, la lueur dorée s'était rallumée et Susan le sentait sourire contre ses lèvres. Elle sépara un instant leurs lèvres, l'une de ses mains lovée sur le torse protégé de métal du jeune homme, là où, malgré l'acier, elle sentait battre son cœur affolé.

- Attendez, dit-elle à voix basse.

Ses doigts agiles défirent les spalières qui tombèrent sur le sol avec un bruit mat, délacèrent les pièces de métal qui protégeaient ses avant-bras, lui retirèrent sa brigandine telmarine dans un tintement. Elle tenta sans succès de faire passer par-dessus le cou de Caspian la cotte de mailles qui tombait sur son buste, car elle était si lourde que ce fut le prince qui dut l'y aider.

Ce pendant, le jeune homme fit passer la sangle du carquois au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille, l'envoyant s'écraser à quelques pas, avant de s'attaquer, les phalanges légèrement tremblantes, au corset de cuir rigide et d'acier qui refusait de céder. Susan, dissimulant un sourire, lui vint en aide et bientôt, sa propre cotte de mailles glissant à terre, elle ne portait plus que sa robe pourpre, et lui, uniquement sa tunique et son pantalon. La respiration de Susan était erratique sous les assauts des lèvres de Caspian, ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à la chemise qui couvrait encore son torse, mais dont les boutons sautaient au fur et à mesure tandis qu'elle sentait le contact des paumes du prince sur sa poitrine, à travers la toile de sa robe. Au même instant, la tunique de Caspian tomba de ses épaules, et il mordit avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait voulu le cou ivoire de la Reine, qui respira bruyamment.

- P-pardon, souffla-t-il d'un ton d'excuse.

- Taisez-vous, soupira Susan.

A nouveau, elle eut la sensation du sourire du prince sur la peau de sa nuque, un sourire qu'elle devina se figer lorsque sa main effleura, caressa l'abdomen du jeune homme, redessinant les contours de ses abdominaux. Il étouffa contre elle un gémissement, et Susan sentit sa raideur et son excitation contre sa cuisse.

Le regard que lui lança Caspian était sans appel. La lueur dorée dans ses yeux sombres était devenue incandescente.

- Si vous voulez vous arrêter, votre Majesté, haleta-t-il d'une voix rauque, c'est maintenant qu'il faut...

- Chut...

D'une pression de l'index, la Reine le fit taire, l'attira encore plus contre elle, dévora l'arête de la mâchoire de baisers et de feintes morsures. Voyant que Caspian ne l'osait, elle se contorsionna pour atteindre le lacet dans son dos qui fermait encore sa robe, et tira. La tenue glissa aussitôt de ses épaules, révélant la peau blanche que le bout des doigts de Caspian ne s'autorisa qu'à frôler. Susan frissonna et retira la robe un peu plus, qui cette fois tomba sur les feuilles qui jonchaient l'herbe avec un bruissement feutré. L'écorce de l'arbre contre lequel Caspian la maintenait lui meurtrit le dos et elle eut un sursaut pour s'en écarter tandis que le jeune homme, surpris, faisait un pas en arrière et tombait, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Le tapis de feuilles encore douces et d'herbe fraîche amortit leur atterrissage sur le sol de la forêt, et, pendant un instant, ils restèrent immobiles, l'un au-dessus de l'autre. Puis, avec douceur, Caspian les fit basculer de manière à surplomber Susan. Son torse nu, fin, parfaitement dessiné frissonna en sentant le corps presque entièrement dévêtu de la jeune fille épouser si parfaitement le sien.

Pendant un instant, il s'employa à graver dans son esprit la courbe de ses hanches, le dessin de la poitrine, les ombres chatoyantes dont l'éclairage du soleil à travers les arbres paraient sa peau blanche, la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, puis Susan passa à nouveau une main dans la nuque du jeune homme pour coller ses lèvres contre les siennes, et le jeune homme dut prendre appui sur ses coudes pour ne pas s'effondrer sur elle. Il goûta sa langue, embrassa sa joue au toucher de velours, sa tempe qui palpitait, murmura des mots doux à son oreille, respira profondément l'odeur entêtante de fleur de ses cheveux. De son visage, sa bouche descendit vers sa nuque, dont il savoura la douceur, puis effleura son épaule. Le souffle de Susan se fit irrégulier quand elle sentit son contact sur son sein blanc. Son sang véhiculait tant de désir et d'adrénaline, à présent, qu'elle ne pouvait que subir les délicats attouchements du prince sur l'os saillant de ses hanches, sur son ventre plat, sur ses cuisses. Elle déglutit, ouvrit la bouche.

- N'êtes-vous pas… suggéra-t-elle d'une voix hachée. N'êtes vous-pas encore un peu trop vêtu ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle fit glisser le pantalon de Caspian le long de ses jambes, emportant dans le même mouvement son sous-vêtement et ses bottes. Puis seulement, elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avala difficilement sa salive tandis que ses yeux s'attardaient sur le membre qui émergeait des boucles sombres de son pubis. Caspian suivit son regard, sentit le corps sous lui se raidir avec nervosité. Alors, avec lenteur, il pressa sa bouche contre la sienne, chastement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Susan crut défaillir en sentant le contact aérien de son pouce sur son mollet remonter à l'intérieur de son genou, suivre le galbe de sa cuisse.

- Dernière chance, votre Majesté, rappela Caspian d'une voix plus profonde qu'à l'ordinaire, qui la fit tressaillir.

Pour toute réponse, Susan écarta légèrement les mèches noires et humides qui tombaient sur les yeux noisette, brillant toujours de cet éclat doré.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous confier, dit-elle alors à voix basse.

Elle se redressa suffisamment pour que ses lèvres s'approchassent de l'oreille qu'elle venait de dégager, et murmura trois mots. Il y eut un silence pendant que Caspian la contempla, le visage soudain vide de toute expression. Il respira profondément, ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, ils brillaient d'une lueur plus éclatante encore et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire tandis qu'il les approchait du visage de Susan.

- Moi aussi, chuchota-t-il, d'un timbre si bas cependant, que la Reine devina les mots plus qu'elle ne les entendit.

Le nœud niché au fond de son estomac se détendit et elle rendit avec fougue le baiser que Caspian posait sur ses lèvres. A nouveau, elle sentit les mains légèrement calleuses, mais incroyablement délicates, que son amant faisait courir sur son corps. Avec lenteur, les doigts souples firent glisser la dernière barrière entre leurs peaux le long des jambes blanches et fuselées de Susan, qui, soudain gênée, aurait aimé soustraire son corps entièrement nu au regard étincelant du prince. Elle perçut son soupir désireux lorsque ce même regard se posa sur la toison brune qui couvrait son bas-ventre, et détourna la tête, ses joues déjà colorées prenant une teinte cramoisie. Une main passée sous son menton lui fit relever le regard, et elle tendit une fois de plus ses lèvres à celles de Caspian.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

Tâchant de se concentrer sur le sens des mots qu'il venait de prononcer plutôt que sur la main qu'il faisait courir sur son mamelon, elle hocha la tête.

- C'est même un ordre, marmonna-t-elle en retenant un gémissement.

- Je ne veux pas vous blesser, dit-il avec douceur.

- J'en suis sûre, répéta Susan d'un ton un peu plus ferme. A moins que ce soit _vous_ qui n'osiez pas ?

Elle aperçut un sourire dans les yeux du prince.

- Certainement pas.

Cette fois encore, sa voix s'était faite plus profonde, comme difficilement contrôlée, et Susan sentit le membre déjà dressé se durcir un peu plus.

- Je m'arrêterai si vous me le demandez, assura-t-il, de cette même voix grave qui excita tous ses sens.

Elle scella leurs lèvres dans un ultime baiser, donna un léger coup de bassin en avant. Un coude soutenant toujours son corps au-dessus de celui de Susan, Caspian fit descendre l'autre bras jusqu'à sa hanche, sur laquelle il dessina du bout des doigts d'incompréhensibles arabesques. Puis, pressant son front trempé de sueur contre celui tendu de Susan, pressant entre eux leurs bassins, il la pénétra.

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri, moitié de douleur, moitié de surprise, lorsque le sexe de Caspian se heurta à la résistance de sa virginité, puis la déchira. Ses ongles griffèrent involontairement le dos du prince, qui se figea.

Les yeux de Caspian s'étaient légèrement révulsés tandis qu'il s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde dans la moite intimité de Susan, et, à présent, il attendait que les muscles qui enserraient délicieusement son membre se détendissent. Il pressa sa bouche au coin de celle entrouverte de la Reine, qui rouvrit les yeux. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose qui restait bloqué dans sa gorge.

- Caspian… finit-elle par chuchoter.

Le bout de ses doigts effleura le duvet du torse du jeune homme, et elle acquiesça d'un regard à la question silencieuse qui brillait dans les yeux sombres. Lentement, il commença à mouvoir son bassin, suffoquant de sentir son sexe emprisonné dans cette chaleur étroite et vierge, réprimant l'instinct primaire qui lui hurlait de prendre Susan avec sauvagerie, comme nul autre ne l'avait encore prise. Il enfouit son visage dans les boucles noires de la jeune fille, embrassant sa nuque, continua de donner des coups de butoir tandis qu'elle étouffait un premier gémissement lorsque son gland atteignit un point sensible en elle et refermait ses bras autour de son buste. Mue par quelque instinct, elle écarta plus largement les jambes et, bientôt, le silence de la forêt se trouva brisé par les gémissements doux de Susan et les grognements bas, presque caverneux, de Caspian.

De temps à autre, Susan arquait légèrement le dos lorsqu'une vague sensuelle plus puissante que les autres secouait tout son corps, courant le long de son échine. Un étrange son, comme un étranglement rauque, sortait de sa gorge. La virilité de Caspian provoquait en elle une chaleur qui lui était jusque là étrangère, et elle sentait son estomac faire de petits sursauts, tout son corps se tendre à chaque allée et venue qu'il faisait à l'intérieur de son corps. Le prince grognait régulièrement au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde dans cet espace étroit et chaud.

Leurs coups de bassin s'accélérèrent, et leurs soupirs saccadés se muèrent en cris réguliers. Le bas-ventre de Susan irradiait d'une fièvre brûlante, et la vision de Caspian se striait d'éclairs blancs chaque fois que sa verge se fondait en elle. Susan se sentait si proche des nuages et des étoiles qui, par à-coups, se matérialisaient devant ses yeux, qu'elle ne pouvait plus émettre un son. Elle sentit la semence tiède de son amant se répandre dans son corps par petites giclées lorsque celui-ci, après avoir tenté vainement de se retenir, jouissait dans un soupir guttural. Il donna encore quelques coups de reins, mais Susan sentait l'ultime extase lui échapper irrésistiblement.

Lorsque son membre se fut entièrement relâché, Caspian se retira de Susan et s'effondra à côté d'elle sur l'herbe, passant un bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui. Leurs souffles erratiques redevinrent peu à peu réguliers et Susan, pressée contre le torse du jeune homme, sentant son cœur battant la chamade revenir progressivement à un rythme normal. Elle-même inspira plus profondément pour se calmer.

- Je n'ai pas été extraordinaire, marmonna Caspian sur un ton d'excuse.

Susan tourna son visage vers lui, étudiant son regard où elle voyait briller une pointe d'amertume et de regret. Elle eut un sourire et l'embrassa très doucement, ses lèvres frôlant à peine celles de son amant. Elle devinait quel effort le prince avait dû faire pour l'admettre, et le détrompa aussitôt.

- Ce n'était pas si mal, corrigea-t-elle à voix basse en passant un index imperceptible sur la joue encore écarlate du Telmarin. C'était même _très _proche de la perfection.

Elle eut un rire de gorge qui alluma une lueur dans les yeux du jeune homme.

- Vous manquez simplement un peu d'endurance, conclut-t-elle d'un ton délibérément taquin.

Un éclat espiègle passa dans les yeux vifs du prince.

- Je compte faire mieux la prochaine fois, promit-il.

A nouveau, il bascula sur elle et leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Ils échangèrent un baiser alangui.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? interrogea Susan d'un ton volontairement lascif.

- Vous en avez trop envie, chuchota Caspian avec assurance. Et surtout…

Il pencha son visage vers celui de la jeune fille étendue sous lui et frotta son nez contre le sien avec tendresse.

- Et surtout, poursuivit-il, vous m'aimez.

Susan sourit.

- Ne me faites pas croire que ce n'est pas réciproque, susurra-t-elle.

- Je suis trop mauvais acteur pour cela, votre Altesse.

Et, à nouveau, leurs lèvres se joignirent.

ooo

Susan se souvenait qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits que déjà, Caspian et elle surgissaient de la forêt pour galoper vers l'endroit où Peter et Miraz livraient leur duel acharné. Elle se rappela l'étreinte désespérée qu'elle avait donnée à son frère aîné, dans la crainte de ne jamais le revoir.

Avec le recul, songea-t-elle avec ironie, elle devait aussi être bien heureuse, à ce moment-là, que les arbres eussent été endormis et par là incapables de rapporter au roi suprême ce petit intermède dans la forêt. Toujours était-il que, par crainte ou par obéissance à l'autorité du Seigneur de Cair Paravel, elle avait accepté sans protester de se retirer à la colline d'Aslan avec les autres archers.

C'était d'un des contreforts de la colline qu'elle avait suivi le combat, aussi tendue que l'arc qu'elle tenait à la main, et vu Peter triompher, soumettre Miraz. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien combien de temps, le souffle furieux et le regard hagard, son frère avait surplombé l'usurpateur, la pointe de son épée levée bien haut au-dessus de son épaule. Elle réentendait le murmure presque silencieux de la foule narnienne tandis qu'elle attendait que le couperet s'abatte.

- Que se passe-t-il, mon garçon ? interrogea Miraz d'un ton railleur en voyant que Peter ne se décidait pas à frapper. Trop lâche pour ôter la vie ?

Le jeune roi hésita, serra les mâchoires, ses yeux bleus vrillant le regard de l'usurpateur.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, cracha-t-il enfin.

Lentement, il abaissa son épée pour présenter à Caspian, à quelques pas de là, qui la considéra un instant d'un regard ardent avant de s'avancer. Ses doigts gourds se refermèrent avec force sur la garde tandis que Peter s'effaçait et revenait vers Edmund. Avec détermination, il leva l'épée qui étincela dans le soleil alors qu'il en dirigeait la pointe vers la gorge du meurtrier de son père. Le combat faisait rage dans son esprit.

De loin, Susan observait la scène avec une inquiétude grandissante et la sensation qu'une pierre tombait dans son estomac noué. Etait-ce à cet homme capable d'anéantir son propre sang qu'elle avait donné sa virginité ? Un barbare ? Un meurtrier ? Un homme esclave de sa rancœur, tributaire de sa vengeance ? Ainsi semblait l'avoir jugé Miraz : Caspian était un authentique Telmarin, belliqueux, violent, sanguin.

- Peut-être me suis-je trompé, reconnut son oncle d'un ton alors presque songeur en étudiant la colère sourde qui crispait la mâchoire de son neveu. Peut-être as-tu bel et bien toutes les qualités pour être roi, après tout.

Il baissa la tête dans une attitude résignée et, quelque part en Caspian, une digue céda. Avec un cri sauvage, il fit siffler la lame qui s'enfonça profondément dans le sol de terre, là où les dalles s'ajustaient mal.

- Pas un roi comme vous, murmura-t-il, ses yeux brillant toujours de larmes de fureur.

Il déglutit et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, toisant Miraz.

- Je vous laisse la vie, dit-il d'une voix basse, mais je m'apprête à rendre au peuple narnien son royaume.

Son allure, irrésistiblement royale – ou du moins, princière – lui valut des regards ébranlés de la part du seigneur Sopespian et du général Glozelle. Mais Caspian n'en avait cure. Avec fierté, il lut l'approbation dans le regard de Glenstorm, entendit les acclamations des Narniens, sentit la main amicale d'Edmund sur son épaule, mais, surtout, il croisa le regard de Susan, au-dessus d'eux.

Il sentait comme un soleil briller dans sa poitrine.

ooo


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'adieu à Narnia

ooo

**Chapitre 3 : L'adieu à Narnia**

Et Caspian était devenu Roi. Il avait obtenu la reddition des armées telmarines, et Aslan le couronna. Vêtu d'une tunique blanche et verte aux manches évasées, le front ceint de la lourde couronne d'or qui avait été en d'autres temps celle de son père, menant par la bride son Destrier à la robe sombre, le nouveau Roi traversa la ville de Beaversdam jusqu'au château, suivi des Quatre Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps, la Reine Susan rayonnante dans sa robe toute de pourpre et d'or, gracieuse et élancée, la Reine Susan dont la chevelure noire ruisselait dans son dos, la Reine Susan qui riait avec ses frères et sœur, et souriait chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Caspian.

La fête se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit, à la lumière des feux d'artifices, au son des chants des dryades et des rires des faunes. Soudain, une gerbe d'or explosa dans le ciel d'encre, illuminant une silhouette qui remontait hâtivement les marches de pierre en direction du château. Le Roi Caspian X, puisque tel est le nom sous lequel il devait désormais être nommé, la suivit du regard, reconnaissant Susan, et se fraya un chemin dans la foule des courtisans, désireux de la retrouver.

- Votre Majesté ? demanda alors une voix profonde.

Caspian se figea, et, dissimulant son impatience sous un masque de courtoisie, pivota sur lui-même pour faire face à Aslan.

- Oui ? s'enquit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait parfaitement calme.

- Je vous saurais gré, votre Majesté, de bien vouloir donner des ordres pour que tous les Telmarins soient demain rassemblés à la cour. J'aurai quelque chose à leur dire, annonça le Lion de sa voix grave.

Avec déférence, Caspian inclina la tête, cherchant déjà des yeux son intendant. Puis, lorsque les ordres furent donnés et qu'il se fut assuré qu'ils seraient correctement exécutés, il se retira dans le château à la recherche de la Reine Susan.

Les couloirs étaient entièrement vides, où qu'il allât, et, un instant, il crut qu'il avait rêvé voir cette silhouette tant aimée passer les portes. Puis, il vit un trait de lumière filtrer par l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau du professeur Cornelius, et poussa la porte.

Susan ne sursauta pas à son entrée, ne lui accorda pas un regard lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Son regard bleu restait fixé sur une gravure d'elle et de ses frères et sœur, chevauchant devant Cair Paravel.

- Susan ? demanda Caspian.

Elle tressaillit, comme si elle venait juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

- Oh... murmura-t-elle en le contemplant. Je... je ne devrais pas être là.

Caspian eut un geste évasif de la main, pour lui signifier que cela importait peu, et le regard de Susan se fit fuyant.

- Je regrette que nous ayons fait l'amour, dit-elle alors avec brusquerie.

Ce fut au tour de Caspian de tiquer, et son cœur se serra comme pris dans un étau.

- Je... quoi ?

Susan déglutit, et il constata, consterné, que les yeux de la Reine s'embuaient.

- Je... je perçois que bientôt... je ne serai plus là, chuchota Susan dans une tentative désespérée de se justifier. Que nous serons... séparés...

Elle releva le regard vers lui, et Caspian vit de lourdes larmes rouler sur ses joues.

- Susan...

Avant qu'il ait pu s'en empêcher, son corps se porta vers elle, et, d'un revers du pouce, il essuya les sillons brillants sur la peau douce. Les sanglots de la Reine redoublèrent, et le Telmarin l'attira contre elle, serra le corps frêle et secoué de soubresauts, ses lèvres embrassant le contour délicat de l'oreille.

- L-laissez-moi, ordonna Susan d'une voix tremblante en le repoussant.

Caspian recula avec l'impression qu'un gouffre venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. La Reine chassa d'un revers de main les perles salées qui embuaient ses yeux rougis, et se força à regarder Caspian en face. Les larmes qu'elle tentait de refouler refirent surface.

- Pourquoi, commença-t-elle d'un ton à la fois désespéré et cynique, pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois que je sens que je vous blesse…?

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, se contentant de secouer la tête, les joues ruisselantes. La gorge serrée, Caspian, à nouveau, s'approcha d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Cette fois, Susan ne protesta pas, et s'abandonna à lui.

- Vous ne partirez pas, Susan, lui chuchota-t-il avec douceur. Vous resterez pour toujours à Narnia, et vous serez ma Reine…

Susan émit un drôle de son, à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot, mais elle n'ajouta rien.

- Ne me laissez pas, supplia-t-elle à voix basse.

- Je vous le promets.

Il contempla un instant ses yeux dans lesquels brillaient le désespoir le plus profond, une incroyable désillusion.

- Venez, l'enjoignit-il à voix basse.

Tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne, il l'attira hors du bureau du docteur Cornelius, la guidant parmi un dédale de couloirs. Elle se laissait faire, sans la moindre résistance, les yeux dans le vague. Elle le vit traverser une tapisserie, longer une antichambre, passer dans un salon majestueux. Elle comprit aussitôt, en voyant le balcon de pierre derrière une fenêtre à croisées, qu'elle se trouvait dans les appartements du Roi. Au dehors, des gerbes d'étincelles illuminaient le ciel de Narnia. Susan sentait son cœur sursauter chaque fois qu'une fusée explosait, et les doigts de Caspian se refermèrent un peu plus sur les siens tandis qu'il l'invitait à passer le seuil du balcon.

Le cadre était idyllique, songea Susan en regardant le lierre qui s'enroulait autour des colonnes et de la rambarde du balcon ; et surtout, le visage de Caspian qui apparaissait sans cesse dans un éclair, lorsqu'un feu d'artifice éclatait tout près d'eux.

- C'est beau, dit Susan à voix basse.

Caspian ne répondit pas, mais l'étreinte de sa main sur celle de la Reine se fit plus caressante Susan commença à respirer plus librement, plus profondément, et, sans y réfléchir, elle se blottit contre lui. Le Roi passa avec douceur un bras autour de sa taille, la serrant davantage contre son torse, s'enivrant du parfum de sa peau, de ses cheveux. Il y eut un moment d'obscurité et leurs lèvres s'épousèrent à nouveau. La lueur d'un vert brilla qui étincela dans le ciel éclaira leur étreinte, la façon dont ils semblaient soudés ensemble. Les mains de Caspian caressaient les épaules offertes et diaphanes, et celles de Susan effleuraient les traits d'un visage qu'elle aurait tant souhaité graver à vie dans sa mémoire.

« Je vous aime. »

Telles étaient leurs pensées en échos, quelque chose qu'ils se refusaient cependant à prononcer une seconde fois, quelque chose qu'ils avaient peut-être peur de briser en l'utilisant trop souvent. Leurs bouches s'effleuraient, se repoussaient pour mieux se retrouver, leurs souffles se mêlaient et, un instant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprit comment ils avaient fait pour revenir à la chambre royale. A l'extérieur, les éclairs colorés et bruyants qui striaient le ciel étaient assombris par les fenêtres, et les épais rideaux pourpres qui les cachaient.

- Vous m'avez fait une promesse, dans la forêt, s'enhardit Susan, les joues écarlates.

- Je m'en souviens, acquiesça Caspian en haletant.

Il l'attira à nouveau contre elle, et elle se perdit dans l'étreinte qui l'étouffait avec amour. De nouvelles larmes jaillirent des yeux bleus, et Caspian but les perles salées qui roulaient sur les joues blanches. Il embrassa ses pommettes hautes, ses paupières fermées, sa nuque, ses lèvres enfin, ces lèvres dont il n'imaginait pas devoir se passer un jour. Susan s'abandonnait aux bras du Roi, elle agrippait sa nuque, le retenant près d'elle comme elle aurait voulu retenir un rêve, faisant glisser de ses larges épaules le drapé royal vert et ivoire. Les doigts de Caspian défirent avec habileté le petit fermoir du collier d'or et de rubis qui brillait sur son décolleté carré, le posèrent sur un bureau de merisier près de l'imposant lit à baldaquins près duquel ils se tenaient. Susan porta une main à sa gorge nue, et sur laquelle la bouche de Caspian se posa pour la dévorer de baisers aussi légers qu'un vol de papillons.

- Déshabillez-moi, souffla Susan.

Avec des gestes lents, les mains que Caspian avait concentrées sur sa taille fine remontèrent dans le dos de la robe de pourpre et d'or pour s'ingénier à dénouer les rubans qui en fermaient le corset. Le lourd tissu, et celui, plus fin, de son sous-vêtement, tombèrent sans bruit sur le sol de dalles blanches recouvert d'un foisonnant tapis lie-de-vin, mais Susan refusa que Caspian la fisse basculer sur le sol. Un doigt impérieux pointé sur le sternum du jeune homme, elle le força à s'allonger sur le matelas et entreprit d'enlever les habits qu'il portait toujours, jetant la rapière qui pendait toujours à sa ceinture et qui tomba sur le tapis avec un bruit sourd. Nus, les deux amants roulèrent, enlacés, dans les draps que Susan reconnut pour être de la soie. Le contact froid encore du tissu contre leurs corps les fit frissonner. La Reine passa les bras autour du cou de Caspian, admirant le visage aux joues rouges, au nez droit, aux yeux noirs et étincelants, aux lèvres fermes qui entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Elle referma ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme, l'amena à retomber, soumis, sur le dos. A califourchon sur lui, Susan esquissa un sourire triomphant. Durant de longues secondes, ils se regardèrent, la Reine déchue depuis près de treize siècles, et lui, le Roi qui avait abdiqué sous elle. Puis, les lèvres se Susan descendirent se poser sur le front de Caspian.

- Ne bougez pas, lui intima-t-elle.

Il acquiesça d'un battement de cil tandis qu'elle mordait légèrement la mâchoire anguleuse du jeune homme. Elle l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, alla respirer le parfum de son cou, suivit de la bouche la ligne de son épaule, celle de son sternum. Plus bas, elle sentait l'excitation du jeune homme et, relevant les yeux, elle les planta dans le regard sombre et égaré, qui la vit continuer sa vertigineuse descente le long de son corps.

- Susan… murmura-t-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

- Chut, pria celle-ci de sa voix claire.

Le souffle de Caspian s'emballa en même temps que son cœur lorsqu'il vit les lèvres pleines déposer un baiser hésitant sur son aine, lorsqu'il sentit sa respiration fraîche si près… Lorsqu'il croisa le regard déterminé des yeux bleus.

- Susan, protesta-t-il à nouveau.

Elle le fit taire d'un regard, eut un sourire.

- Il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que moi vous initie à cela, susurra-t-elle.

Caspian aurait voulu lui dire qu'ils avaient tout leur temps, toute leur vie, tout leur avenir pour en venir à cela, qu'elle n'était pas obligée si elle ne le voulait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma comme Susan ferma les yeux pour contenir les pensées qui émergeaient dans son esprit. Non, ils n'auraient pas toute leur vie. Ils auraient cette nuit, et peut-être quelques autres si Aslan était clément. Mais, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que son temps à Narnia était compté, et elle ne pouvait imaginer partir sans laisser ce qui ne resterait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir impérissable dans l'âme du Roi.

Caspian eut un hoquet lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins, blancs de la Reine frôler la verge tendue. Il les sentait trembler à ce contact, il en sentait la timidité, la gêne, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu épargner à Susan, mais qu'elle voulait à tout prix lui offrir. Il ne put que se mordre la lèvre et resserrer sa prise sur les draps alors qu'elle commençait de légers va-et-vients de sa main contre sa virilité qui se durcit encore davantage.

- Susan… éructa-t-il, mais cette fois, c'était une supplique extatique qui tira un nouveau sourire à la jeune femme.

Il la sentit dégager son gland rougi, le flatter de sa paume et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis qu'il exhalait un léger gémissement. Encouragée, Susan abaissa lentement la tête jusqu'à effleurer de ses lèvres le sexe dur, et il sentit la bouche chaude s'approprier le membre avide, sur lequel il devrait lire son nom encore des jours après que leurs corps ne se fussent séparés.

- Susan, répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

La litanie de ce prénom résonnait dans la chambre vide, Caspian arquait le dos, impuissant, ne pouvant que gémir et regarder les étoiles qui passaient, luisantes, blanches, devant ses yeux. Rien d'autre ne comptait plus que ce plaisir qui fustigeait ses veines, que cette bouche autour de son membre palpitant, que les coups de rein qu'il devait retenir pour ne pas brusquer Susan, que Susan, justement… A nouveau, il dut rejeter la tête en arrière, les mâchoires serrées, lorsqu'il sentit le contact aérien, presque imperceptible, de la pulpe de ses doigts sur ses bourses. Un spasme secoua son corps et il dut faire un effort de volonté pour que sa main se referma autour du poignet de la jeune femme.

- Arrêtez… murmura-t-il de cette voix rauque qui la faisait chavirer, et il la renversa sous lui.

- Cela ne vous plaisait pas ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton de faux reproche.

Il eut un sourire.

- Oh, si, dit-il en fermant brièvement les yeux. Beaucoup trop, même.

Le Roi déposa un baiser dans sa nuque diaphane.

- Mais je dois tenir ma promesse…

A ces mots, il sentit Susan frémir sous lui, et la main qui caressait son ventre doux se fit plus insistante tandis qu'il la faisait remonter sur le mamelon grenat. Doucement, il fit descendre ses lèvres sur la poitrine d'un blanc de lait, l'effleurant doucement de sa bouche, y abandonnant des marques rouges de baisers trop fougueux. Il mordit un téton, suçota l'autre, tout émerveillé de ce corps de femme, si fin, si fragile, souple comme un roseau, pâle comme une aurore d'hiver. Susan la Douce portait bien son nom, songea-t-il en savourant le goût sucré de son sein, écoutant les gémissements qu'elle tentait vainement de réprimer et qui lui semblaient la plus belle des mélopées. Son ventre plat se contractait en sentant les mains calleuses de Caspian le parcourir, son corps tremblait de percevoir le contact des doigts princiers - non, royaux - à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

- Oh !

Le cri de surprise avait échappé à Susan avant qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Le doigt qui avait effleuré son clitoris se retira aussitôt, comme apeuré.

- Je vous… ? commença Caspian, inquiet.

- Recommencez, supplia la Reine, éperdue.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Roi, mais il n'obéit pas. Tremblante de frustration, Susan le sentit qui apposait sa bouche plus haut, trop haut, du côté de son nombril.

- Caspian, pria-t-elle. S'il vous plaît…

La supplique arracha à Caspian un nouveau sourire dont elle sentit le relief contre sa peau si sensible. Puis, une onde presque douloureuse, jouissive.

- Oh ! gémit-elle.

Elle sentit les lèvres de Caspian taquiner à nouveau ce point si sensible, sa langue, et un nouvel éclair secoua ses hanches, plus intense que tous ceux qu'elle avait jamais pu connaître. La langue du Roi était partout sur elle, en elle. Les doigts enfouis dans les boucles sombres de celui qui la faisait monter plus haut que les plus cieux dans lesquels les griffons avaient pu la porter, elle eut un nouveau soupir et tout son corps s'arqua avec violence, tandis qu'une onde dévastatrice rongeait ses os depuis son pelvis jusqu'aux phalanges de ses doigts aux jointures blanchies.

Puis, un cri, et plus rien. Caspian la regarda, ses yeux bleus, fous, égarés, les tremblements qui agitaient ses hanches et ses doigts qui caressaient toujours ses cheveux, la rougeur qui empourprait ses joues, sa poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier et rapide. Le désir non assouvi qu'il nourrissait à son encontre n'en fut qu'accru, et il déglutit en voyant le corps offert. La main toujours refermée sur sa nuque l'amena à remonter le long du ventre plat, de la poitrine frémissant, jusqu'aux lèvres gonflées que Susan referma sur les siennes, goûtant sur la langue de Caspian sa propre saveur, douce, amère.

- Caspian…

Le ton était erratique, érotique, un soupir lascif qui éveilla encore davantage les sens de l'interpellé.

- Dis-le encore, supplia-t-il en s'allongeant sur elle.

Le sentir dur contre son ventre la fit frémir.

- Caspian…

Sa voix était rauque, éraillée d'avoir tant gémi, crié, et le soupir qui lui échappa lorsque le Roi s'enfonça en elle d'un coup de rein était âpre et feule, un feulement sourd de chat.

- Encore…

Pour la troisième fois, sa voix brisée susurra son nom, et il jouit aussitôt en elle, le souffle haletant, court.

ooo

Lorsque Susan s'éveilla au petit matin, elle sentit la chaleur du corps nu contre le sien, son dos appuyé contre celui de Caspian, la bouche du jeune homme effleurant le dessin délicat de son oreille, comme s'il avait voulu lui murmurer un dernier « Je t'aime » avant de s'endormir, son bras possessif posé sur sa taille.

Le cœur de Susan battit plus vite. _Elle devait partir_. Cette envie, ce besoin, ce devoir, pulsaient en elle comme autant de flèches de feu, et, le plus délicatement possible, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Caspian, écartant avec douceur le bras qu'elle posa sur le drap, à côté d'elle, détaillant avidement chaque trait de son visage endormi et paisible, chaque reflet du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux sur les longs cheveux noirs. Il eut un frisson quand le contact avec le corps chaud de Susan s'évanouit, mais ne s'éveilla pas. Elle rabattit une couverture sur lui, s'éloigna vers l'endroit où elle avait jeté ses vêtements la veille, ses pas feutrés étouffés par l'épaisseur du tapis. Puis, la Reine traversa les appartements et regagna les siens, à la recherche d'une nouvelle tenue, qui ne porterait pas l'odeur de Caspian, le nom de Caspian, l'étreinte de Caspian, l'amour de Caspian.

ooo

Ledit Caspian ouvrit des yeux égarés lorsque les rayons du soleil vinrent caresser son visage. Dès le premier coup d'œil, il comprit qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Il vit les draps vides, les habits dont il s'était débarrassé la veille et qui à présent avaient été - sans doute par Susan - pliés et posés sur le bureau de merisier, où restait encore le bijou qu'il avait détaché du cou de la Reine, la veille. Désorienté, il s'assit dans son lit.

Lorsqu'il descendit les marches qui menaient à la cour du château, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec son intendant (« Tout est prêt, votre Majesté. »), il distingua un mouvement dans la périphérie de sa vision. Peter et Susan marchaient avec Aslan, le long d'une galerie. Un instant, le regard de Caspian caressa Susan du regard, sa robe brodée, bleue et ivoire, qui dénudait ses épaules et laissait deviner la naissance de ses seins. Puis, ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à son visage, figé dans une expression à la fois de détermination et de tristesse. Leur échange visuel fut long, d'une douleur que Caspian ne comprenait pas, mais qu'il ressentait jusque dans la moindre des fibres de son corps.

- Votre Majesté ?

La voix d'Aslan le tira de sa rêverie et il reporta sa concentration sur le Grand Lion, qui les observait tous deux, lui et Susan, avec attention. Aurait-il pu deviner… ?

- Nous sommes prêts, annonça le Roi. Tout le monde est rassemblé.

Aslan acquiesça silencieusement et s'éloigna à nouveau, aussitôt suivi des deux adolescents, abandonnant Caspian à ses propres doutes.

ooo

- C'est à nous d'y aller, annonça Peter.

« Non ! » songea Caspian.

Ce n'était pas possible, ils ne pouvaient pas partir, pas maintenant. Lorsque les Telmarins avaient exigé des preuves qu'Aslan ne les envoyait pas à la mort en leur demandant de franchir la Porte dans les airs, qu'il avait ouverte par magie, le Roi n'aurait jamais songé que Peter eusse pu accepter de la passer à son tour, pour montrer qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Le ton sceptique et réticent d'Edmund exprimait ce que Caspian aurait voulu crier.

« Non, inutile ! Si Ripitchip veut y aller, laissez-le faire ! Ne partez pas ! » aurait-il souhaité pouvoir dire.

Peter attarda sur ses frère et sœurs un regard doux, et un sourire résigné se fit jour sur ses lèvres.

- Venez. Il est temps de partir.

Il se tourna vers Caspian, fit un pas vers lui.

- Après tout, nous ne sommes plus utiles ici, dit-il en tendant sa lourde épée, forgée à l'effigie d'Aslan, au nouveau Roi de Narnia.

Caspian la reçut et darda sur lui un regard décidé.

- Je veillerai sur elle jusqu'à votre retour.

- Je crains qu'il n'y ait un malentendu.

Le jeune Roi, bien qu'il se fusse juré de ne pas la regarder, tourna instantanément les yeux vers elle.

- Nous ne reviendrons pas.

Caspian eut l'impression qu'un précipice s'ouvrait en lui. Une expression affligée s'incrusta sur son visage.

- Jamais ? demanda Lucy, la voix tremblante de ce sentiment de désespoir qui faisait écho à celui de Caspian.

- Vous deux, peut-être, dit Peter d'un ton las en regardant Lucy et Edmund. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois avoir compris ? ajouta-t-il en tournant des yeux interrogateurs vers Aslan.

- Mais… pourquoi ? interrogea Lucy.

Elle aussi regardait Aslan, à présent.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Au contraire, ma chère enfant, ronronna Alsan. Mais tout a une fin. Votre frère et votre sœur ont appris ce qu'ils pouvaient apprendre de ce monde. Il est temps pour eux de vivre dans le leur.

- C'est rien, Lucy, insista Peter. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je voyais les choses, mais c'est rien. Un jour, tu comprendras.

Susan aurait souhaité être aussi courageuse que son Magnifique de frère, mais, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était tenter de colmater la brèche insondable qui venait de déchirer son cœur. Elle s'avança vers Caspian.

- Je suis ravie d'être revenue, lui dit-elle doucement.

- J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps en votre compagnie, protesta Caspian avec la même douceur.

Les yeux de Susan scrutèrent les traits creusés du Roi. Ceux de Caspian exprimaient une tristesse indéfinissable. Elle baissa légèrement les yeux, se força à lui sourire.

- Cela n'aurait jamais marché entre nous, dit-elle, tentant vainement de prendre le ton de la farce.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Caspian, toujours perdu.

- J'ai mille trois cents ans de plus que vous, lui rappela Susan d'un ton très sérieux, et Caspian lui-même eut un sourire pour honorer cette piètre tentative d'humour.

Elle se détourna résolument de lui, voulut rejoindre le rang que formaient, à côté de la Porte magique, Peter, Edmund et Lucy, se ravisa. Tournant brusquement les talons, elle se précipita dans ses bras et, l'espace d'une seconde, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du Roi abasourdi, au son des commentaires excités de la foule encore présente.

ooo


	5. Chapitre 4 : Ce que Lucy comprit

ooo

**Chapitre 4 : Ce que Lucy comprit**

_« Ce baiser a sans doute scellé un enchantement qui arracherait son cœur à son corps pour le faire demeurer à Narnia lorsqu'elle a repassé par la barrière magique dans le monde de Londres. »_

C'était à ce moment-là, songeait Lucy, que Susan avait tourné le dos à Narnia. Ce jour où, à peine rentrée des Amériques avec leurs parents, Lucy, avec l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse, lui avait raconté qu'elle et Edmund, accompagnés de l'inénarrable Eustache, avaient rencontré Caspian sur le _Passeur d'Aurore_.

- Oh, dit Susan. Et… comment est-il ?

- Il va très bien, s'exclama Lucy d'un ton enjoué. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé, malgré les trois ans écoulés.

Susan sentit l'habituel pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle imagina Caspian X le Navigateur, fier sur le pont de son navire.

- Tu sais, lui dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence, je crois bien qu'il va se marier.

Le visage de Susan se décomposa.

- Quoi ?

- Sur une île, loin dans l'Océan, nous avons rencontré une Etoile, Ramandu. Je crois que Caspian est tombé amoureux de sa fille…

- Oh…

Ce fut la seule parole que Susan fut capable de prononcer, avec la sensation que ses entrailles se glaçaient. Elles ne se réchauffèrent pas.

- Lucy… dit-elle doucement. Je crois qu'il serait préférable de ne plus parler de ces jeux que nous faisions quand nous étions petits.

Elle eut un sourire forcé.

- Je suis grande, maintenant.

- Mais… s'étonna Lucy, une expression peinée se peignant sur son visage.

- Ca suffit, j'ai dit.

Le ton était d'une sècheresse inhabituelle, même pour Susan. Elle vit des larmes apparaître dans les yeux de sa petite sœur, et Peter faire irruption dans la pièce, l'air étonné, et même réprobateur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda-t-il, attiré par les glapissements de la cadette.

- Susan… commença Lucy.

- J'ai simplement demandé à Lucy d'arrêter de tenter de m'inclure dans ses jeux stupides, se justifia l'aînée avec un sourire désarmant. Pas de quoi hurler.

Et, avant que son frère ait eu le temps de protester, elle quitta la pièce.

ooo

- Requiescat in pace. Amen.

- Amen, sanglota Susan.

Par dessus son voile, elle fit le signe de croix qui devait achever la messe latine du prêtre. Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue tandis que son regard s'égarait sur les portraits sertis dans la pierre. Son père, sa mère, ses deux frères, sa sœur, son cousin. La tante Alberta et son mari Harold, les parents d'Eustache, s'étreignaient plus loin, des larmes coulant sur leurs visages jusque sur la robe noire et cintrée de sa tante. Ce qui restait de sa famille déchirée était là, et Andrew la soutenait comme il le pouvait. Un bras passé autour de sa taille, il la tenait tout contre lui, souffrant avec elle dans chacun de ses sanglots.

Susan, elle, était belle et froide, comme le marbre sous lequel dormaient désormais pour toujours tous les membres de sa famille. Toute de noir vêtue, son voile de crêpe masquant ses yeux et ses joues humides, elle s'agenouilla sur le tombeau. Elle avait enfoui son regard dans ses mains, et, rigide, en une méditation de statue, partie en ces regrets, égrenant dans l'ombre des yeux cachés et fermés le chapelet des souvenirs, elle semblait elle-même être une morte qui pensait à des morts. Dans son dos, il y eut un mouvement pareil au frisson du vent dans un saule. Alors, ses sanglots devinrent convulsifs, et sa tête se pencha lentement vers le marbre. Elle y posa son front, et son voile se répandant autour d'elle couvrit les angles blancs de la sépulture aimée, comme un deuil nouveau. Sur la pierre était gravée en lettres d'or une épitaphe qu'elle avait dû composer pour les pompes funèbres : « Partis dans un monde meilleur. »

Ce n'était ni beau, ni émouvant, ni original, et pourtant Susan savait qu'elle n'aurait pu trouver épitaphe plus juste. Car elle les revoyait, dans Narnia, courant dans les jardins de Cair Paravel, sans elle, riants. Autour d'elle, elle sentait les gens s'en retourner, partir, quitter le cimetière, quitter ses frères et sœur. Elle, ne voulait pas bouger. Elle sentit Andrew s'agiter derrière elle, ne lui accorda pas un regard.

- Tu peux y aller, Andrew, dit-elle doucement, comme si elle s'adressait à un rêve. Je viendrai te retrouver chez toi.

Andrew s'exécuta, se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front, par-delà son voile, et elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas le repousser. Ses sanglots redoublèrent lorsque Andrew eut enfin passé les grilles de fer forgé.

Elle ne sait combien de temps elle resta là, gémissante, pleurant sur sa famille perdue, sur sa trahison, sur les pardons qu'elle aurait voulu qu'ils lui accordent, avant de se relever enfin. Elle déposa une unique rose noire sur le marbre blanc veiné de bleu sombre, et jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Le soleil se couchait, à présent, et il n'y avait plus personne dans le cimetière. En dehors du vrombissement extérieur des voitures qui fonçaient à toute vitesse dans la rue qui entourait les tombes, on n'entendait aucun autre bruit que le bruit léger que faisaient les pas de Susan tandis qu'elle franchissait à son tour les grilles de fer forgé du cimetière de Highgate.

Les larmes qui brouillaient toujours ses yeux l'aveuglaient, et le voile qui tombait sur son visage, sous son chapeau, diminuait sa vision. Perdue dans ses pensées sinistres, ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne vit pas la voiture foncer sur elle tandis qu'elle traversait la rue. Elle entendit les cris des passants, le mugissement d'un klaxon, le crissement des pneus. Une douleur intense traversa ses jambes et son buste, et elle se sentit voltiger dans les airs, atterrissant sur le sol dur de l'allée londonienne. La douleur faisait hurler chaque fibre de son être, et elle fut reconnaissante à la vague d'inconscience qui l'emporta soudain dans un voile aussi noir que celui qui recouvrait ses yeux.

ooo

La douleur avait cessé, le sol n'était plus dur mais mou, caressant. L'odeur de terre emplit ses narines tandis qu'elle prenait une profonde respiration, et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle n'était plus dans l'allée londonienne. Elle était… dans une forêt.

Non. Elle était dans _ces bois_. On ne pouvait s'y tromper. Les arbres étaient trop hauts pour être des arbres terrestres, l'air était trop pur, le sol de feuilles était trop doux. Et surtout, le réverbère brillait avec trop de force pour qu'on ne puisse le voir.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, Susan trembla, et elle sentit son souffle se troubler en même temps que son corps. Était-ce possible ? Pouvait-elle vraiment… ?

- Susan…

Le murmure était d'une langueur, d'une douceur presque inaudible, et Susan tourna brusquement sur elle-même. Son cœur battait à tout rompre contre sa poitrine. Un souffle de vent fouetta agréablement son visage, amenant vers elle le même murmure, toujours plus insistant.

- Susan, Susan…

La Reine - car elle n'était plus Susan Pevensie, à cet instant, mais bien Susan la Douce, Reine de Narnia - s'approcha d'un pas hésitant de l'arbre le plus proche, posa la main sur son écorce.

- Susan, soupira la voix à travers l'écorce.

Un sourire émerveillé, au-delà des larmes, fit jour sur le visage de Susan. Un parfum de fleurs vint chatouiller ses narines, et elle tourna les yeux vers la silhouette de pétales qui voletait, à quelques centimètres du sol, si près d'elle.

- Susan, dit la nymphe à son tour.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, ne trouva rien à dire, et finalement se tut. La gorge nouée, elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures trop guindées, de son voile de deuil. Voir tout à présent, sentir pleinement l'herbe de la clairière sous ses pieds, comme cela était bon, comme cela lui avait manqué… A pas hésitants, elle s'avança, plus avant dans les bois, à la recherche d'une présence narnienne, telmarine, humaine, peu lui importait. Elle suivit sans s'en rendre compte le chemin qu'elle avait suivi des centaines d'années auparavant, lorsqu'elle et ses frères et sœur avaient fait la connaissance des Castor. L'endroit avait peu changé et elle trouva sans peine ce qui semblait être le barrage dont s'enorgueillissait Monsieur Castor.

- Il y a… ? commença-t-elle à appeler.

- Votre Majesté ?

Susan fit volte-face. Madame Castor, les bras chargés de pots de confiture, sortait de la maison en se dandinant.

- Votre Majesté, c'est bien vous ?

- Madame Castor…

Les larmes - oh, non pas encore ! - montèrent aux yeux de Susan, et avant qu'elle ait pu s'en empêcher, elle alla serrer dans ses bras la pauvre Madame Castor, qui en lâcha ses pots de confiture. Ils se répandirent sur l'herbe sèche dans un tintement de verre.

- Oh ! Oh… je suis désolée, Madame Castor, s'excusa la Reine en s'agenouillant pour rassembler les pots éparpillés.

- Votre Majesté… répétait ladite Madame Castor, abasourdie. Mais on disait… que vous aviez abandonné Narnia… que vous ne reviendriez jamais.

Susan eut un bref hochement de tête, essuya ses joues humides.

- C'est ce qu'on disait, sans aucun doute, dit-elle à voix basse. Madame Castor, je dois me rendre à Cair Paravel au plus vite…

- Le Château aux Quatre Trônes ? Vous n'y songez pas, mon enfant… C'est si loin.

- Je le sais, et c'est pour cela qu'il faut que je me procure un cheval, un griffon, n'importe quoi - n'importe qui - qui puisse me porter jusque là-bas…

Les yeux de Madame Castor s'écarquillèrent.

- Et pourquoi pas un lion, mon enfant ?

Susan tourna la tête si vite qu'elle eut l'impression de s'être démis les cervicales. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise lorsqu'elle croisa le regard mordoré du Grand Lion.

- Je suis morte.

Les mots avaient jailli d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'elle ait pu songé à les taire. Aslan resta figé, écoutant.

- Je n'appartiens plus à mon pays-ombre. Je l'ai quitté. Je… - elle dut maîtriser un sanglot. - Je suis désolée.

- Désolée d'être morte, mon enfant ? interrogea Aslan avec une pointe de surprise.

- Non… Je suis désolée… d'avoir tourné le dos à Narnia, de l'avoir renié…

- Susan… Crois-tu vraiment que tu aies pu vraiment, un jour, abandonné Narnia ? Celui qui a été Roi ou Reine de Narnia est Roi ou Reine de Narnia pour toujours. Ton cœur est resté ici, mon enfant. J'y ai veillé.

- Mais…

- Tu n'es pas morte, Susan. Tu reviens à la vie, c'est aussi simple que ça.

La Reine renonça à tenter de dire quoi que ce soit, car elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'Aslan avait raison. Elle _revivait enfin_. Le contact de la plante de ses pieds sur l'herbe sèche, le soleil qui brûlait ses yeux, elle ne les avait pas ressenti aussi intensément depuis ce qui lui semblait être des milliers d'années - et peut-être était-ce le cas.

Aslan posait toujours sur elle son regard flamboyant et Susan tomba à genoux.

- Debout, Reine de Narnia, ronronna le Grand Lion paisiblement.

Elle ne releva vers lui que son visage déconcerté.

- La route est longue jusqu'au Château aux Quatre Trônes, dit-il avec douceur. Et je suis certain que les arbres et les nymphes se sont hâtés de transmettre les rumeurs de ton retour à Narnia.

ooo

Lucy jouait avec un brin d'herbe, assis dans le verger de Cair Paravel, regardant au loin Caspian qui marchait, main dans la main avec la fille de Ramandu, et Peter et Edmund, épées au poing, qui s'entraînaient au duel.

- Lucy…

Le souffle était céleste et angélique, doux et insistant. La Reine Lucy la Vaillante se tourna pour faire face au nuage de pétales de roses, dont la silhouette féminine ondulait sous le vent.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

Le murmure caressa son oreille, presque inaudible, mais Lucy avait toujours été la plus sensible des enfants Pevensie à la magie de Narnia. Elle ouvrit grand des yeux que l'émotion avait embués, et, se levant aussitôt, se précipita vers ses frères.

- Susan revient ! Susan revient !

Peter stoppa sa botte, et la lame d'un Edmund décontenancé, incapable de se reprendre à temps, lui entailla légèrement la joue. Une perle de sang brûla la peau du jeune homme et Lucy se couvrit la bouche d'une main. Peter porta une main à son visage, essuya le sang qui perlait.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il d'un ton décidé.

Son regard déboussolé se posa sur Lucy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Lucy prit une profonde inspiration. Caspian et sa femme, inquiets pour Peter dont l'entaille jetait toujours sur le velours de sa jour un éclat écarlate, s'immobilisèrent à côté des trois Pevensie.

- Susan, répéta-t-elle doucement. Susan arrive.

Elle ne vit pas le visage décomposé de Caspian, le coup d'œil anxieux que lui jeta sa femme. Ses yeux étaient concentrés sur l'expression de ses deux frères. Ebahissement, espoir, incompréhension, excitation.

- Tu es sûr de ça, Lucy ? demanda Edmund.

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement.

- Une nymphe m'a parlé.

Et, à présent que Peter et Edmund écoutaient plus attentivement, ils entendaient eux aussi la rumeur grandissante qui courait parmi les arbres, chuchotant le nom de Susan de leur voix profonde. Tous étaient si concentrés sur cet unique murmure qu'ils n'entendirent pas les battements du cœur affolé de Caspian.

- Elle voyage sur le dos d'Aslan depuis la Lande du Réverbère jusqu'au Château des Quatre Trônes, dit une petite voix à leur oreille attentive, une voix prophétique qui fit déglutir le Navigateur. Susan la Douce revient vers Cair Paravel.

Les mains de Peter agrippèrent celles d'Edmund et de Lucy.

ooo

Était-ce vraiment possible ? Était-il vraiment possible que cette femme qu'il avait tant aimée, qu'il avait dû abandonner lorsqu'elle était retournée vers la Terre, fusse de retour ? Était-ce la réalité ?

Ainsi songeait Caspian en tournant comme un lion en cage dans les appartements du Château de Cair Paravel qu'il partageait avec sa femme et son fils. La fille de Ramandu tourna vers lui ses yeux d'un bleu délavé - si semblables à ceux de Susan, réalisa-t-il soudain - qui ressortaient sur sa peau blanche et sans défauts - si semblable à celle de Susan, réalisa-t-il encore.

- Susan la Douce s'en revient vers Narnia, dit-elle à voix basse.

Caspian hocha la tête et ne put soutenir le regard limpide de celle dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux. Mais rien n'était plus fort qu'un premier amour, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix un peu trop étranglée.

Il sentait les yeux pénétrants se river sur lui, jauger cet homme qu'ils connaissaient si bien, depuis les longues années qu'ils le contemplaient. Elle ne dit rien, mais son cœur d'Etoile se glaça dans sa poitrine.

ooo

L'étreinte de Peter sur le dos de Susan l'étouffait presque, mais pour rien au monde elle ne s'en serait dégagée. Le Roi Suprême sentait les larmes brûlantes de Susan couler dans son cou, en écho aux siennes.

- Je s-suis tellement désolée… soufflait-elle sans cesse.

Le bras d'Edmund vint s'enrouler autour des épaules secouées par les sanglots tandis qu'il serrait Susan contre elle.

- Je v-vous ai trahis… suffoqua la jeune fille.

- Pas plus que je ne l'avais moi-même fait, il y a bien longtemps, la consola Edmund avec un sourire que Susan, les lèvres toujours tremblantes, tenta de lui retourner.

Elle sentit la petite main de Lucy se glisser dans la sienne et y exercer une pression rassurante.

- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

Lucy lui sourit à son tour, et il y eut un silence.

- Tu étais pourtant la seule à avoir survécu, chuchota alors Peter à voix basse.

- Seulement pour mieux mourir, Peter, corrigea Susan. Seulement pour mieux mourir…

Mais ne mourrait-elle pas à cet instant ? A cet instant où Caspian venait d'apparaître dans la cour de Cair Paravel, suivi d'une femme aux cheveux blonds et d'un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait. Elle sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Rilian et de la fille de Ramandu. Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Caspian, et seule la présence de Peter, Edmund et Lucy la convainquit de ne pas prendre la fuite. Après avoir tant espéré ce moment, après l'avoir rêvé comme nul autre n'aurait pu le faire, voilà qu'elle était étreinte par la peur, l'appréhension. Elle eut, pendant un instant, l'impression que son destin était là, devant elle. Paradoxalement, elle sentit aussi son cœur se réchauffer, et battre avec l'intensité qu'elle lui avait toujours connu avant qu'elle ne quitte Narnia, la seconde fois. Comme s'il revivait enfin. « Ton cœur est resté ici, mon enfant. J'y ai veillé. »

Caspian la regardait, les traits figés dans une expression indéchiffrable. Un frisson traversa son corps à la manière d'une décharge électrique, et il ne pouvait deviner qu'à cet instant, le rythme de son cœur épousait parfaitement celui de la Reine Susan qui posait sur lui ses grands yeux bleus. Il n'avait plus conscience de la présence de son fils et de sa femme à ses côtés. Car, s'il les aimait, l'amour qu'il vouait à Susan, ravageur, dévastateur, détruisait tout autre souvenir en lui que celui des bras de Susan, de ses lèvres, de son corps souple. Il s'abîma dans la contemplation de la jeune femme.

Ce fut la voix basse et grave, rocailleuse d'Aslan qui lui fit reprendre contact avec la réalité.

- La Reine Susan est finalement de retour à Narnia. Elle a quitté son pays-ombre. Et il est temps, hélas, que d'autres le fassent.

Son regard se posa sur la fille de Ramandu.

- Les Etoiles, dit-il posément, ne sont pas faites pour vivre avec les hommes, qui les étouffent et les brisent. Les Etoiles doivent briller dans le ciel. Il est temps pour toi, fille des Cieux, de rejoindre Ramandu.

La femme hocha la tête, et deux larmes roulèrent sur chacune de ses joues. Caspian et elle échangèrent un long regard, et la fille de Ramandu prit la main de celui qui avait succédé à Miraz, celui qui avait aimé Susan, celui qui l'avait épousée, l'avait rendue heureuse, lui avait donné un fils.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit-il doucement, car, malgré le brasier qui brûlait en lui, renaissant à son amour pour Susan, il restait profondément attaché à sa femme.

- Je suis une Etoile, répondit-elle avec la même douceur. Je ne suis pas fille d'Êve…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais ses yeux bleus se posèrent sans équivoque sur Susan. Elle adressa un sourire à celle qui, avant même qu'elle ne le rencontre, lui avait ravi le cœur de son mari.

- Tu l'as toujours aimée, Caspian. Bien avant que je ne te voie pour la première fois, ton cœur brûlait déjà. Tu m'as aimée, autant que tu en étais capable, enchaîné que tu étais à tes souvenirs, mais jamais plus ton cœur ne battra pour moi maintenant qu'elle est revenue, et la passion qui la lie à toi avec elle.

Sa voix était si basse que nul autre que Caspian ne pouvait entendre. Les quatre Pevensie et Aslan se tenaient à l'écart du couple et de Rilian.

- Nous avons un fils, raisonna Caspian.

Rilian s'approcha de sa mère.

- Oui. Et dans les veines de mon fils coule le sang des Etoiles, dit-elle à voix basse.

Elle tourna son regard interrogateur vers Aslan, qui inclina la tête pour acquiescer.

- Je ne peux croire que vous vouliez me séparer de celui qui est de même ascendance que moi, murmura la fille de Ramandu, son regard se faisant suppliant.

- Ton fils viendra avec nous par delà la Mer Orientale et ses Îles Solitaires, et nous rejoindrons l'Île où ton père a jadis vécu. Alors, vous renaîtrez pour éclairer le ciel de Narnia.

- Non !

C'était la voix de Caspian qui s'était élevée. Susan frémit. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi dure et aussi brisée à la fois, cette voix qui l'avait hantée ?

- Il est aussi mon fils, souffla le Roi.

- Aujourd'hui, une Reine vous est revenue des pays-ombre. Mais, Caspian, tout a un prix. Ton cœur peut être tien désormais, mais tu dois laisser partir ton fils.

- Je l'ai perdu déjà une fois… implora Caspian.

- Tu as aussi perdu ton cœur, n'est-ce pas, le jour où Susan a passé la Porte dans les airs ?

Il n'y avait pas de menace ni de dureté dans la voix d'Aslan, seule une tristesse infinie que charriaient ses yeux. Caspian baissa la tête et regarda son fils. Leur échange fut visuel et silencieux. Rilian hocha brièvement la tête et étreignit son père. Leurs visages si semblables s'effleurèrent une dernière fois lorsque Caspian déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils, puis le Navigateur fit de même avec sa femme.

- Je vous demande pardon, murmura-t-il.

- Ne demandez pas pardon, corrigea la fille de Ramandu. Les Etoiles ne sont pas faites pour vivre avec les hommes. C'est moi qui vous demande pardon pour avoir essayer quand même.

- Vous avez été une grande Reine, pourtant. Mère de grands Rois.

- Reine, sans doute, Mère, certainement. Mais je n'ai pas été une épouse. Vous ne le vouliez pas. Je ne le pouvais pas.

Avec grâce, elle retira l'anneau d'or ouvragé qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche, et le tendit à son mari.

- Défaites-vous de vos serments envers moi, votre Majesté. J'ai toujours su ce qu'était votre destin. Je connaissais le mien. Ne croyez pas que je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Moi, je suis l'Etoile lointaine, vous, celui qui demeura fidèle à ses souvenirs.

Elle s'inclina, puis, prenant la main de son fils, se tourna vers Aslan. Celui-ci regarda Peter, Lucy et Edmund qui entouraient toujours Susan.

- Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous retirer, vos Majestés, et de laisser votre sœur seule ici.

Tous trois s'inclinèrent et disparurent, regagnant l'enceinte de Cair Paravel. Aslan alors se tourna vers Rilian et sa mère qui lui faisaient face. Ouvrant largement sa gueule, le Lion les inonda de son Souffle, et, progressivement, les contours du fils et de la femme de Caspian se firent flous. Leur image se troubla, comme s'ils perdaient leur consistance, s'évanouissant dans le néant. Susan vit Caspian tressaillir en voyant Rilian et la fille de Ramandu disparaître progressivement. Puis, il n'y eut plus rien. Aslan lui-même semblait s'être dissipé, tandis que les regards de la Reine et du Roi étaient absorbés par la disparition des Enfants des Etoiles.

Chacun frissonna en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient seuls. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis… la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, le soir du Couronnement de Caspian. Susan se demanda si elle allait oser, puis, finalement, s'avança lentement vers lui, s'arrêtant à cinquante centimètres de lui, son regard s'abreuvant des traits depuis si longtemps flous dans sa mémoire, et qui récupéraient à présent toute leur netteté. La seule chose qui avait changé en Caspian, c'était la lueur vieillie de son regard.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle doucement.

Elle ne savait combien de fois, en une seule journée, elle avait pu prononcer ces mots, mais jamais les mots, de toute façon, ne pourraient effleurer l'intensité de la pénitence qu'elle s'infligeait en elle-même, des remords qui broyaient son cœur.

- Pour votre fils, précisa-t-elle en baissant la tête. Et… - elle hésita - pour votre femme.

Caspian eut un sourire triste.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Ce n'était pas votre faute… Vous m'aviez prévenu, jadis.

Sa main eut un petit fataliste.

- Je ne vous pensais pas si difficile à oublier, confessa-t-il d'un ton doux.

Susan ne répondit pas.

- Mon fils me manquera. Il m'a été enlevé alors qu'il était enfant par la Sorcière Verte et je ne l'ai revu qu'avant de mourir. Je pensais pouvoir davantage profiter de sa présence, à présent qu'il avait gagné le Vrai Narnia, mais…

A nouveau, il soupira et haussa les épaules. Les doigts de Susan lui saisirent impulsivement la main. Se rendant compte de son geste, honteuse de manifester cette tendresse qui lui avait coûté son fils, elle voulut se dégager, mais Caspian ne desserra pas son étreinte sur ses doigts.

- Restez… dit-il dans un souffle.

Les yeux noirs brillaient de regret et d'envie, de tendresse et de mélancolie. Susan abandonna toute résistance. Main dans la main, ils s'éloignèrent en silence de la cour oppressante de Cair Paravel, gagnant un peu plus loin le verger qui offrait sa magnifique vue sur les Eaux de Cristal. Allongés côte à côte, ils regardaient l'immensité qui s'étendait au dessus d'eux, le ciel d'un bleu éclatant, sans nuages, sans se toucher. Les mains de Susan étaient jointes sur son ventre, mesurant avec un étonnement heureux sa respiration sereine, plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis de nombreuses années. Elle hasarda un coup d'œil à sa gauche et vit que Caspian avait tourné son visage vers elle. L'éclat de ses yeux noirs et mélancoliques la heurta de plein fouet.

- Vous êtes revenue, dit-il d'une voix lente et basse.

Susan hocha la tête.

- Je suis revenue.

- Pour combien de temps, cette fois ?

- Pour toujours.

ooo

_« Ton souvenir est comme la mer, il semble se retirer mais revient toujours se fracasser contre les rochers de mon âme, autant écume de tes mots qu'embruns dans ta voix. Malgré tous mes efforts, ton regard me hante, ton souvenir me tue et cette incertitude est l'unique semblant de paix que les jours qui s'écoulent veulent bien m'accorder. Tu es la plume qui trempe dans l'encre de mon sang, tu es les mots qui s'épanchent sur le papier, tu es l'être que je fuis, qui peuple mes pensées. Car je ne respire plus le parfum de la vie tant que tes lèvres ne sont plus là pour m'en offrir le souffle. »_

_« Dans notre vie, on a tous laissé partir une personne on n'aurait voulu quitter pour rien au monde. On a tous, gravée dans notre mémoire, l'ultime image de cette personne qui disparaît dans la nuit. On a tous le regret de ne pas lui avoir dit de rester, de ne pas l'avoir suppliée, parce qu'on ne s'en sentait ni le droit ni le courage, parce qu'il aurait fallut expliquer pourquoi et que c'était trop risqué, trop douloureux, trop humiliant, parce qu'on ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer ces mots, parce qu'on n'avait que seize ans et la vie devant soi, parce que ce n'était pas le temps des serments. Aujourd'hui, j'ai la vie devant moi, mais tu es loin derrière. »_

ooo

Aujourd'hui, le passé n'importait plus puisque le présent les voyait réunis et qu'un avenir s'offrait à nouveau à eux, libre de toutes entraves.

ooo


End file.
